Many medical devices include electrical connection assemblies for coupling with a medical electrical lead connector that is formed along the proximal portion of the lead and includes a plurality of connector elements disposed along a length thereof.
These assemblies typically include a plurality of electrical contacts positioned within an area, or bore, of what is typically called a connector module, or header, at locations corresponding to the connector elements of the lead connector, in order to mate with the corresponding connector elements when the connector is inserted within the bore. Some device connection assemblies further include sealing elements located between the electrical contacts to mate with insulating zones located between the connector elements of the lead connector, and thereby provide electrical isolation between each mating contact and connector element. Although a variety of connector assembly configurations are known in the art, there is still a need for new methods and assembly designs that provide stable electrical connections, and isolation between the connections, without substantially increasing the size or volume of the implanted system, and without adding time nor significant effort to surgical procedure to secure the connections.
In addition the number of connector elements is increasing as novel therapies require higher numbers of electrodes on the distal end of the lead. Historically, the plurality of connections is secured with a dedicated set screw for each connection. The set screws providing positional stability to the relative position of the lead and connector block, as well as providing the necessary forces to electrically mate the pairs of connections. As the number of contacts in implantable systems continue to increase, it becomes unreasonable to use the traditional methods and apparatus. There are limitations both to the physical size of the connector systems, and also to the magnitude of manual manipulation required during a surgical procedure.